


Evermore

by Kurgy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Koume and Kotake are not good but they arent bad either, M/M, The AU no one asked for, Verbal Link, princess zelda is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurgy/pseuds/Kurgy
Summary: On Ordon's annual visit to Hyrule castle, something goes awry and leaves Link in the dungeon of a beast





	1. Beast

The flickering of the candles flames seemed to dance in time with the elegant music playing beautifully throughout the night air. A spectacular party commenced this rainy night, full of the most powerful and wealthiest the land had to offer, dancing and drinking to their hearts content.

Ganondorf. Ruler of the desert lands, gerudo king, Ganon, to those who knew him, was the one responsible for the merriment. Flaunting his own power and wealth to the nobility of Hyrule to both impress and intimidate, spreading his influence across the land. He filled his manor with the most beautiful, elaborate decor. Very few were ever selected or lucky enough to catch a glimpse at the inside of his glamorous manor and even more glamorous parties. Ganon hadn't the best relationship with Hyrules royalty, his lust for power making even the hylian king nervous, an as such neither attended the other social gatherings, though Ganondorf aimed to change that.

The night carried on, the storm outside going widely unnoticed by the attendees as well as their host. They danced like the gluttons they were Ganon thought as he sat in his ornate chair, overlooking the display he found amusing yet simultaneously displeasing. fools. all of them. One particularly drunk noble had managed to climb his way onto a table, earning rapturous laughter from the crowd. Ganondorf huffed in annoyance before stomping one loud foot down onto the polished marble floor, the sound erupting form his seat and startling all guests within vicinity, the drunk included as he stumbled his way off the table and onto his knees. They each drew quiet and watched with unease as Ganon calmly leaned his chin against his fist, eyebrow raised in mock interest. A silent order. the crowd dispersed, each going back to dancing and drinking as normal, the drunken fool lay forgotten on the floor as he scramble back to his feet. Ganon huffed again in mild amusement at his guests sudden terror.

 _'Idiots'_ He thought. _'Every last one of them.'_

Just then a loud knock rang through the air. Ganon, along with few others noticed, but they all simply ignored the noise and continued with their party, the musicians playing as if they heard nothing at all. For a few moments Ganondorf wondered if maybe he'd imagined it before another loud knock echoed from the ballrooms enterence, this time successfully starttling the gathering within. The music stopped as a low murmur arose from the crowd as all eyes fell on the large doors of the entry way. Ganon growled in annoyance, standing swiftly from his seat at the head of the ballroom, he made his way to the doors with his head held high, guests scurrying out of the way as he went. With one large hand he swung the doors open. He scowled down at the perpetrator, a frail old hylian woman. She gazed up at him, sagging skin stretching into a thin smile, only amplifying the woman's various wrinkles as she reached out a shaking soaked hand. She offered the gerudo lord a single red rose.

"Please," She said, voice croaking like an old toad. "allow me a place to wait out the storm."

The noble gerudo laughed, but the old woman did not falter.

"You wish to stay?" he said mockingly. "And what would you give me in return?"

The woman thrust the rose towards his chest silently. He laughed again, snatching the rose from her hand.

"A rose? A flimsy, pathetic rose in exchange for a room in my manor?" He laughed as he threw the rose to the ground.

He turned towards the crowd, stomping on the rose with his large boot. "She wishes to stay! In exchange for a rose!" He shouted towards the crowd and laughing once more.

They laughed. The laughter ringing loud throughout the large room. The old woman only stood, watching silently. He turned to her once more all laughter dying with him as a scowl spread across his face.  
"Leave." He said, lifting his foot and kicking the stomped flower to the womans feet and turning away, ready to wave his guards to remove the woman.

"Do not be fooled by mere appearance, my lord." She said calmly.

He huffed before repeating his order as he made his way back to his seat.

"Is that your final word?" She asked suddenly.

Ganondorf stopped. Turning towards her once more.

"Excuse me?" He said angrily.

"Is that your final word?" She asked again.

A growl erupted from the noble gerudo at the woman's audacity.

"I will say it again." He said steadily, anger lacing every word, striking fear into his guests as they practically clung to the walls for safety. "Leave."

It was the woman's turn to laugh this time and before he could respond she began to glow with the power he knew to be from the goddesses themselves. The ugly facade of the woman melting away into that of a fair maiden. Her long green hair swirling around her ethereally as long gorgeous wings sprouted from her back. She knelled in front of the gerudo king, plucking the rose from its place on the floor, its crumpled and flattened petals regaining the life Ganon had stomped out of it.

"You are a fool." She said simply. Power flowing from her form with every movement.

"What!?" Ganon said, shocked unsheathing his short sword. 

"You are a fool Ganondorf Dragmire." She said again. "Your lust for power and wealth blinds you. You see all at face value and hold no love in your heart."

He scoffed. " _Love?_ What use have I for _love_ witch?" 

She smiled delicately at him as she held the rose before him once more.

"Your heart is empty. You feel no love. No remorse, for the pain and fear you cause. You hide behind a handsome face and threats of violence to hold your place in this world, and that will not do. Not anymore. On the outside, you are a man, but inside, you are a beast." She smirked at the last word, holding up her other hand to him as he drew back, ready to strike. "Yes. A beast."

And with that final word, a burst of energy flew from her outstretched hand, enveloping him as his short sword fell to the groud.  
A howl of pain erupted from his vocal cords as the crowd around him began to scream and run for the exist, rushing past the woman as her power flowed into the room. She payed them no mind as they went.

Ganon tried to reach for his sword, for anything as his muscle and bone began to morph and change, growing and stretching as he groaned in pain. His fingers snapping as the changed form. Tusks forming from within his jaw, shifting his teet and gums. He was sure if he did nothing, he would die. But there was nothing he could do, nothing he could turn to. No one to help him.  
The woman laughed as her magic overtook the room.

"It's a beasts heart you bare, so a beast you will be."


	2. Reluctance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mayor gives Link an offer

The afternoon sun was warm against Link's skin, a light breeze blowing over the grassy field he chose to rest his body upon. Epona stood a few feet away, peacefully grazing as her master lay leisurely on the ground. Link enjoyed peaceful days like this. Work on the ranch had been uneventful, even gave him the option to head home early. He appreciated easy going days like this, where for even just a few short hours, all seemed right with the world. He could lay here for hours and never get bored.

"Link!" A voiced called from a ways away.

The youth sat up, glancing around before his eyes landed on Ilia just down the hill.

The young woman waved to her friend cheerfully before jogging slightly up the fill towards Links sitting form. She smiled as she neared him and Epona.

"Relaxing?" She said teasingly.

"Why not?" He responded folding his arms behind his head and laying back down beside his loyal steed. "It's a beautiful day and work is done, seems the perfect opportunity."

Ilia giggled before sitting beside her friend, petting Epona's snout affectionately. Ilia had been a good friend since he came to the village of Ordon on a few short years ago, his best friend even, and he always enjoyed her company.

"All done at the ranch already? Or just slacking off?" She giggled.

"I'll have you know I never slack off." Link said playfully, grinning up at his companion.

"I'm sure my father is grateful to have such a hard worker in the village" She retorted.

"Why does that sound like an insult"

"It's not!" she laughed. "Speaking of which, Link..." Her tone turned serious as she turned her full attention towards Link.

"My father asked to see you, he wanted to discuss something important."

"Important?" He questioned, hoping for more information from the girl. She shrugged.

"Don't ask me, all he said was that he needed to discuss something with you."

"Right not?" he asked. 

"Right now." came her quick reply.

Link sighed. Break time over. He moved to stand up, reaching for Epona's reigns.

"I'll look after her." Ilia said gleefully. She always was fond of Epona, Link was sure she'd adopt her as her own if she could. Unfortunately Link wasn't willing to part with Epona yet. Or ever, really, so she'd have to settle with sharing.

Link shrugged in a 'suit yourself' manner as he began to make his way down the grassy hill towards the village. Link had come to this village perhaps two years ago. Time seemed fuzzy, like he's lived here a lot longer than he really had. It was a peaceful, quiet village, exactly what he was looking for. He loved it here, but still, that subtle ache in his heart never left. That ache for adventure, to explore the unknown, he vaguely wondered if it would ever go away before shaking the thoughts from his head. 

_'Just go see the mayor._ ' He thought. _'Just see the mayor.'_

He made his way through Ordon village, waving at the occasional passerby, before coming upon the mayor's humble abode. He knocked twice before the door swung open.

"Link!" the man greeted happily. "Come in, my boy."

Link nodded as he crossed the threshold of the mayor's home, taking a couple glances around as he entered.

"Come, sit." he said as he guided the young man to a homely sitting area.  
Link sat, feeling a little uncomfortable as his mind raced with the possibilities of what this conversation could be about. Judging by his happy demeanor, it couldn't be anything bad, could it? No, surely not. He hadn't done anything wrong, at least, he thinks he didn't. He swallowed the lump in his throat as the mayor sat opposite of him with a sigh. 

"So Link, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here, so I'll just get straight to the point." he said with a hard expression that made Link's stomach twist.

"In three days, I'd like you to travel to Hyrule Castle and present a sword to the royal family."

Link was visibly shocked. 'Hyrule Castle? Me? Why?' Questions raced in in his head as the mayor continued.

"I was planning on sending Rusl, as I always do, but Uli will give birth soon, you see. It would do her good to have her husband by her side." He said thoughtfully. "Rusl still insists it be him, but even so he'd like to have you come along-"

"I'm sorry." Link said suddenly. "I can't."

"Hm?" the mayor questioned, slightly taken aback by the sudden decline of his offer.

"Can't? Why not Link? Entering the castle is a honor!" he said scratching his chin.

"I'm sorry.." Link said again. "I just can't"

His heart was beating a mile a minute, somewhere in his heart screamed to accept the offer, go see the castle, go see the world. But that fear, that innate fear overcame that craving for adventure. He couldn't go. He just couldn't.

The mayor sighed. "I understand, Link."

The mayor stood, place a hand on the young man's shoulder "I will not force you, as I said, Rusl still insists he go, it was just a suggestion."

"I'm sorry." Link repeated. 

"Don't be sorry son, we all have our limits, please think nothing of it." he said reassuringly, a kind smile on his face.

Link nodded and stood as the mayor showed him out, guilt gnawing at him with every step.

"Oh, and by the way Link," the mayor said as the reached the front door. "If you see Ilia, please tell her it's almost supper time."

Link nodded once more, knowing exactly where she'll be, as he opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight. He thought over the events in his head as he made his way back to Ilia and Epona. Why would the mayor choose him? Of all people? For such an important task too. Although his welcome to the village was a warm one, he was still more of an outsider than he'd like. There were plenty of men and women in the village up to the task yet the mayor, and Rusl, had chosen him. Perhaps, it was a sign of trust? Oh goddess and he turned it down. Would they think less of him for it? Would they press for more answers? Answers he wasn't ready to give? What will he do now? That ever present anxiety ate away at him with every step. He didn't know what to do.

"Link!" called that same friendly voice he had heard earlier as he came upon the hill he had left his friends.

Ilia waved as she gently brushing Epona's mane. Epona raised her head in greeting before going back to her grazing.

"That was rather quick." Ilia stated as she turned her attention back to grooming the horse.

"Yeah the mayor just...wanted to ask me a question." He said sheepishly.

"Well don't keep me in suspense. What did my father want?" She asked cheerfully, unaware of the anxiety storm brewing in Link's head.

He sighed as he relayed the events of his conversation with the mayor to Ilia.  
"Hyrule Castle? And you said _no?_ " she asked incredulously.

"It's just. It's a long story. Someone else would do a better job than me anyway." he said sigh as he took over brushing Epona's mane. It's not that he didn't want to tell her. He just...wasn't ready. Not yet.

"Rusl wanted to do it anyway, they didn't need me." he said nervously

"Well, if that's really what you want, no one will force you. So, don't look so down okay?" she said with a reassuring smile.

Link cursed inwardly. He was trying to hide his conflicted feelings on the matter, but he's never been very good at hiding his emotions. He shouldn't be surprised at how easily she saw through him.

\-------

The days passed and soon it seemed the whole village gathered to see Rusl off. Uli giving him a light kiss as he mounted Epona (upon Link's insistence that he borrow the steed in his absence), her saddlebags full of supplies with the newly forged sword secured safely to Rusl's back. He set off moments later, waving to the gathered crowd along with his wife and child, Colin. Link waved back, a wave of uneasiness coming over him at Rusl's retreating back, he couldn't help feeling that something was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing a lot of the backstory off the Twilight Princess manga, if you haven't read it, I definitely recommend you check it out!  
> anyway, heres chapter 2, still rather short, but they will be getting longer. again any comments or criticism is very welcome, thanks for reading! chapter 3 will be out soon


	3. Enter the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to escape an untimely death, Rusl makes his way into an old mansion hidden in the woods

Rusl wasn't sure where he went wrong. He'd made the trek to Hyrule Castle many times, he knew the way well, but just as the sudden snow began to fall, he lost his way. Epona trotting along through the cold wearily. He did his best to soothe her, Link put his trust in him to keep her safe after all, and he wasn't one to break ones trust. But this snow, it made no sense. It was completely out of season for snow, being early summer and what not, and the unprecedented flurry certainly caught him off guard and made the path unclear. There was nothing he could do now, however, other than continue on his way and hope the mess of cold cleared up.

As he traveled on, it seemed the snow only got worse, coming down hard against his skin as his fingers went numb. Epona huffed uncomfortably.

"It's alright girl, we'll find our way." he said soothingly patting her neck.

He tried to remain positive to keep her calm, but even his resolve was beginning to fray, it was just so cold.

Right that moment he heard a snap from behind them, he turned instantly, but saw nothing. Worry gnawed at his heart as the snapping continued as if circling them, and then he heard it, a low growl from beside them. He looked up at the large rock he had stopped beside and his heart sank. Wolves. He only saw one. But there was never only one. Immediately he whipped Epona's reigns and burst into a sprint, the loud padding of wolves behind him following soon after. The chase began as Rusl's heart beat loudly in his chest, thinking of his wife and children, one he had yet to even meet. He refused to give up now, he had to duty to his family, to his village, he wouldn't let it end like this.

He kicked lightly at Epona's sides to urge her on, he was sure to get a reprimand if Ilia had saw that he thought aimlessly, quickly shaking the thought from his head as his life grew more and more in danger with each passing minute. A wolf ran up beside them, nipping at Epona's legs, causing her to stop and reel back on her hind legs. She whinnied loudly as panic set in. Rusl tried to regain control as wolves surrounded them, but Epona only panicked more before taking off in an unknown direction. Rusl tried to hold on as they sped past snow covered trees but the moment Epona skid to a halt, his hold on the reigns broke and he flew off her back and into the snow. Not even a minute passed before she took off once again, wolves trailing behind her as Rusl sat in the snow watching her retreating behind. For a few precious moments he had thought himself safe, before a deep, guttural growl came from the dark of the trees. Rusl stood, face to face with a wolf, fangs bared and ready to attack. All he could do was run. He knew the chances of out running a wolf were slim, but what choice did he have? He ran the moment he got the chance, but the wolf was hot on his heels. He ran for what felt like hours, jumping and dodging as the wolf attempted to bite at his legs, and just there, in the distance, he saw a gate. Large and ornate, it stood proudly among the trees and snow, it looked old, but more importantly, safe.

Rusl ran as fast as he could, his screaming muscles going ignored as he made for potential safety. He latched onto the gate and began to climb, the wolf snapping at his feet as he climbed higher before toppling over the gate and back onto solid, snowy, ground. This time, safely out of harms way. The wolf stood, snarling and growling and Rusl shuffled away, the adrenaline still pumping through his veins. He didn't waste any time, and was back on his feet in mere moments, backing away from the gate and turning his attention away from the beast to a large, withering, snow covered garden, and beyond that, a vast beautiful mansion. Though it seemed in disrepair, Rusl was shocked. Had this always been here hidden away in the forest? He can't recall ever coming across such a thing in his travels to and from castle town. I couldn't have been built recently with how old it looked, and someone would have surely seen the construction before now. 

Rusl shook his head. That didn't matter now. All that mattered was safety, both from the wolves an the cold, whoever his host may be would surely take him in in such conditions, if there was a host at all with how dilapidated it looked. He carefully made his way through the garden, slowly approaching the large mansion doors. He knocked once. Then twice. No answer. He cautiously tried the door. Open. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not, but the freezing cold drove him inside anyway, all he could think about was the warmth and safety the mansion possibly provided.  
The entire entry way seemed to creak as he entered the dark of the great manor. Though dusty it all look beautiful, Rusl vaguely wondered what kind of person lived here.

"Hello?" he called into the dark "My name is Rusl, I come from Ordon village to the east, there's a storm you see, I only seek shelter."

No answer came, though he noticed the flicker of a fire from another room. He drew towards the enticing warmth of the flames as he found himself in a decorated sitting room with a nice warm fire burning brightly within the fireplace. He all but ran through the room as he shakily rubbed his hands over the flames, relishing in almost instant relief from the freezing temperatures outside. Just then he heard the sudden clink of a glass, he turned around immediately only to see a serving tray now sitting in the entrance he had just walked through. A chill ran up his spine. Was that there before? He slowly approached the tray as his eyes lay upon a lone cup filled with hot tea. Surely he was imagining things. He shook his head, but the tray along with the cup remained in place. Slowly he took the cup in his hands, inspecting it closely, nothing seemed out of the ordinary about the cup in particular. But how did it get here? Perhaps someone lived here after all and left it for him? But why leave a cup of tea and say nothing?

"Just drink already." a voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

Rusl jumped, frantically whipping his head around looking for the source of the voice, but finding nothing.  
"whose there!?" he called into the darkness.

Nothing.

He heart beat loudly as he examined the room, cup still in hand.

"If you're not going to drink then put me down." the voice said again, coming from just below him. 

He jumped looking down as a disgruntled face of an elderly woman seemed to materialize on the surface of the cup. He nearly dropped it as he yelped.

"Hey! Don't drop me! Just set me down you cretin!" she yelled as he gently placed the cup back onto the tray.

"Wh-what..are you?" he asked in a panic.

"What do you mean 'what am I' you fool." she spat back.

"You...you're a cup! I'm talking to a cup!" he shouted.

"Shush you!" she snapped back.

"I am not just a cup! I am a proud gerudo sorceress!" she said proudly

"But you, you're physically a cup, oh goddess" Rusl said feeling a bit dizzy but the strange turn of events. "I've heard tell of magic but never seen it with my own eyes!"

"Be quiet you! He'll hear-"

Just then a guttural growl came from just outside the room. Rusl gulped, who knows what else was in this mansion, as he stepped bare cautiously.

"EEK!" came the woman, cups, voice as the serving tray was knocked out of the way by a large, monstrous hand, the fire seeming to snuff itself out.

"What are you doing here?" the deep voice growled as a large shadowy figure stepped into the room.

"I-I got lost i-in the storm..I simply needed a place to stay." Rusl said nervously

" _STAY?_ " the shadowed monstrosity said mockingly. "You want a place to stay after entering _my home_ uninvited?"  
"I-I'm sorry i-it didn't look like anyone lived here I apolo-"

A loud roar erupted from the being as he drew closer.

"I'll give you a place to _stay._ " came the voice once more before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it so far and next chapter we get to the good bits, though i admit writing talking tea cups seems kind of ridiculous im glad with how it turned out. I wanted to clear something up though so people dont get confused in terms of character ages  
> finding canon ages is kinda difficult so in this fic it goes like this  
> Link- 20  
> Ilia - 19  
> Ganondorf - he looks around 39 but who fucking knows  
> Zelda - 22  
> Midna - 25


	4. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link discovers Rusl trapped in a dungeon deep in the woods and does his best to help him

It was nearing sundown as Link began his journey back home from the ranch. His mind wandered to Rusl and Epona, hoping they were doing ok on their journey. It wasn't long before he heard the approaching horse ever present in his thoughts since they left. 

'It couldn't be' he thought. 'They shouldn't be ariving back home for at least another 2 days'

But sure enough, there Epona was, riderless. Links heart sank.

"Epona!" he shouted running to the mare and takin her reigns to calm her.

"what happened Epona?" he said, looking behind her, hoping to see Rusl. "Wheres Rusl?"

She whinnied unhappily as she thrashed a bit yanking Link as if to take him somewhere.

"Shh girl its alright." he said, patting her nose. "What happened to Rusl?"

She thrust her head in the same direction she had tried to lead him. She always had been a smart one. Link hauled himself up on her sattle as fast as he could, knowing Rusl must be in danger.

"Take me to him." he said whipping her reigns in his hands.

It was foolish, going alone, but his mind was clouded with worry as they sped off into the forest.

\----

They rode for a few hours as fast as they could go, Link letting Epona take the lead as they went deeper than he'd ever gone into the woods. Link was lost, but Epona seemed to know just where to go. He'd never been more happy than to have such an intelligent steed.

Soon the temperatures began to drop and fluries of snow fell from the sky. How could this be? Summer was only just beginning! Its off season for snow. But Link didn't have time to think on it as Epona took a sharp left, quickly entering the snow covered woods Link hadn't even known existed. He wasn't dressed for this type of weather, and soon his fingers began to numb, he thought of Rusl. What kind of shape must he be in stuck in this weather, no better prepared than Link was himself. He urged Epona forward. He had to find Rusl and return him to the village fast, they can save the trip to the castle for another day.  
Epona began to slow to a trot, and Link was about to question before they came upon a large decorated gate, and just beyond that a vast garden. In the distance, he saw a mansion.

He hoped off Epona, taking her reigns in his hands as he touched the gate. There was chain wrapped around the cold steel bars, keeping the gate locked, yet Epona thrust her head towards the mansion. Rusl must have been inside, Link knew it. He looked around frantically, his eyes landing on a large rock just a few feet away. It was worth a shot. He picked up the rock and with all his might smashed it against the chains. They seemed to crumble away like dust which shocked Link, they were sturdy just a moment ago. He shook his head. It didn't matter right now, all that mattered was that he had a way in, a way to get to Rusl before it was too late. If it wasn't too late already. Links stomach lurched at the thought. No. Rusl was ok. He had to be. With Epona's reigns in one had he began his journey through the withering gardens, eyes locked on the mansion just up ahead. Rusl was inside and somehow Link knew he needed help.

As he approached the large mansion doors Link could feel his heart beat increase, uneasiness overcoming him as he drew closer. Link sighed, and knocked twice on the doors between him and Rusl. Slowly, they opened with a creak. Darkness was all Link saw. His stomach dropped as he took his first steps inside, the cold air chilling him to his very core. He looked around in the darkness, dusty old furniture sat around everywhere, shredded paintings on the walls and decrepit decor. He wondered how long this place had been here, no mention of it was ever made back in the village, did they even know? Goddesses this place was creepy. Epona refused to enter, which was off putting enough, but he knew she'd do better outside than inside this decaying place, he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Stay." he instructed her as he entered the dark of the mansion.

"Hello?" He called out into the dark. 

He heard shuffling somewhere in the mansion and called out again. No response.

"I'm looking for my friend." he called again as he made his way up the large stairs centered in the mansions foyer.

"Do you think Koume, this could be the one?" "Hush Kotake!" he heard just behind him.

He spun around ready for a fight, but saw nothing, fear was settling in as he scanned the area for movement, but again, saw nothing. 

"Is someone there?" he questioned as he cam upon the mansions second floor.

"He could be the one. the one to break the spell." "Perhaps Koume." he heard again.

"Who's there!?" he called desperately before he saw a gentle light rounding a corner downstairs. 

"Lead him." came the voice again.

"Come back!" he shouted rushing back down the stairs and into the narrow hallway the light had gone into just to see it enter a small door at the end of the hallway.

"Wait!" he called once again to the retreating light as he entered the door and saw a steep staircase that seemed even darker than the rest of the mansion save for the lone light making its way down. 

That familiar chill ran up his spine as he began his descent into the dark underground.

He heard a dripping coming from somewhere, and nearly slipped on the last step as his foot landed in the hard stone floor of..wherever this was, but by some divine intervention he saw a candle sitting on the floor up ahead in front of what looked like bars.

'A cell.' he thought as sweat dripped down his face.

"...Whose there..?" called a weak voice from the cell.

"RUSL!" he shouted as he ran up to the bars, grabbing hold of the cold steel.

"Link?" Rusl said in exhausted surprise. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"That doesn't matter now, we have to get you out! Who did this to you?" Link said taking Rusls outstretched hand.

"No Link, you must leave, quickly before he finds you!" Rusl said urgently before coughing violently.

'He's ill.' Link thought, worry worming its way deeper into his heart.

"Before who finds me? Rusl what are you talking about?" just then an awful growl came from behind him.

Link grabbed the candlestick and spun around instantly, seeing a large figure standing at the end of the long staircase. 

"Who are you? What have you done to Rusl?" He asked nervously. 

"This man is an intruder. As are you." came a deep growling voice.

"You've kidnapped my friend!" Link shouted.

another large growl as the figure lunged forward.

"HE WAS TRESPASSING ON _MY_ LAND! IN _MY_ HOUSE" the large figure roared. "And now another trespasser has arrived."

"He meant no harm! He's sick please let him out!" Link cried out. 

"Let him go? What will you do, take his place?" the figure said mockingly.

Link stood shocked. Take his place? Oh goddesses could he?

Link gathered all the courage in his heart. "Yes." he said calmly.

"Link no! He means forever!"

"Forever? You gave him a life sentence? What gives you the right?" Link snapped before the figure roared again, chilling him to his very core. 

"Will you take his place or not?" it growled.

"Link no!" shouted Rusl desperately.

"Step into the light." Link said, and just then the figure moved closer light illuminating its monstrous face.

The head a boar, long horns and arms with razor sharp claws, towering over him with a low growl.  
Link stumbled back in horror. What was this thing? It couldn't be a person, could it? He sent a silent prayer to the goddesses before he steeled himself.

"Yes." Link said, resigned, "I'll take his place. It was supposed to be me anyway." 

Guilt gnawed at him, Rusl wouldn't be in this situation if Link had agreed to the mayors request to go to Hyrule castle. It should be him in that cell. Not Rusl.

"Fools. he said, opening the cell with a switch mechanism on the wall. "Both of you." 

Link ran inside to Rusl, his skin ice cold. 

"Don't worry Rusl, it'll be ok."

Just then a large clawed hand reached in and pulled Rusl from his grasp, slamming the cell door shut behind him.

"Rusl!" Link called desperately. "Don't hurt him!"

"Link!" Rusl called back, legs dragging against the cold stone. "I'll come back for you! I promise!" his voice grew distant as the beast drug him up the stairs and away from Links fear filled form, leaving him cold and alone in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! this is fun to write and im glad to continue it  
> if any of you are curious about what ganon looks like in this i drew this (https://78.media.tumblr.com/f468e002ae487d5189c030e5a16f371b/tumblr_oxr73lBTId1qj4vr7o1_540.jpg) for you


	5. A Room of Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is freed from his captivity and given his very own room in the mansion

Link wasn't sure how long he'd sat there alone in the cold, dark, silence of his cell. An hour? Two? He had no clue. He held his knees close to his chest as he shivered there in the freezing cold, unsure if being inside was any better than being outside. He tried to curl in on himself to conserve as much heat as possible, but his hands and feet were numb, he couldn't stop shaking. He wondered how long it would take for the cold to take him. He thought of Rusl. Back to the village. Back home. Back in the arms of his wife and child. He thought of Rusl by Uli's side as she gave birth to their new born. Rusl was back where he should be, and Link too, was here he should be. 

At that moment he hear a loud noise out there in the darkness. A Loud thump. Then another. Then another. Was someone coming? They didn't sound like footsteps, but as they grew louder, it was the only conclusion he could come to. He scoot back in his cell until his back hit the wall, trying to distance himself and whatever it as coming to see him. He was afraid. Terrified really. But he wouldn't show that weakness to his captor, or captors, and the thumps grew louder. He saw the glow of a familiar candle light growing with each passing thump. He gathered all his courage to rise to his feet, unsteady as they were, to cautiously walk up to the cell bars. He grabbed hold of the cold steel and did his best to peer outside. The candle light was far lower to the ground than he expected. Not that beast then, at least, he thought to himself. But that did little to relax him as the fear and mystery of who or what this newcomer could took hold of his heart. 

As the light came right up the left of his cell it stopped as he heard a russling noise and a surprisingly high pitched grunt before the familiar loud clang of the cells locking mechanism slamming down, the cell door swinging open with it, almost causing Link to fall as his support on the bars was swiftly taken away from him. 

Link pushed himself to the back of the cell once more, pressing his hands to the cold stone as his back touched the wall.

"Whose there?" Link said nervously as he heard another thump of what sounded like metal touch the ground.

"Relax Hylian." came a calm female voice. "I'm just here to take you to your room."

This caught Link off guard. His room? He didn't know what he expected but it certainly wasn't that. He still didn't see his unexpected visitor and he glanced around trying before that same voice came again.

"Down here." she said. 

Link glanced down and yelped in surprise at the candle stick sitting on the floor and saw it _moving_. On instinct alone he kicked at it only for her to dodge to the right, leaving Link to slip and fall on his rear. 

"None of that please." she said nonchalantly. 

"What-what are you?" he asked shocked. "A candle stick?"

" _Candelabra._ " she corrected resting her...hand? Candle? Link wasn't sure but it was making his head hurt, on her side. 

"My name is Nabooru, and I'm here to take you to your room." she said again.

"R-room?" he asked, still shocked that he was talking to a _candle_.

"Yes. Your room. Did you expect to stay down here all night? You'd catch your death down here."

Link swallowed the lump forming in his throat. That was what he was expecting actually. 

"You're the masters guest, of course you wouldn't stay down here."

Anger swelled in his heart at her words.

"Guest? _GUEST!?_ I'm his _prisoner_! Just like Rusl was! Were you going to give _him_ a room?" Link snapped.

"No." she admitted. "But you're different."

Different? Different how?

"You're welcome to stay down here if you'd like, but you'd surely be dead by morning." she said straightening up, assuming a commanding position Link hadn't expected a candelabra to pull off.

She hopped to the side extending her...arm, Link came to terms with, gesturing him to follow her. 

Link thought for a moment. He didn't want to stay down here, and he certainly didn't want to die. But the thought of accepting his captors.. _hospitality_ , sent a surge of anger through his heart. Unfortunately, he knew his decision already. He shakily got to his feet, cautiously taking a step towards Nabooru as she waited, expecting, well something. But she just stood there waiting. He took his first steps outside the cell and she immediately turned her back to him, startling him. 

"This way." she said hopping her way back down the long corridor.

It was almost comical, but Link was still too surprised to do anything other than follow her.

They made their way up the long staircase in silence, but upon entering the upper floor Link was speechless. The once dark mansion was fully lit and the beauty of it all stunned Link. It was still dusty, and overturned furniture was everywhere, but the sheer size and beauty of the decor and architecture had Link in awe. 

"It occurs to me, Hylian." Nabooru said suddenly, snapping him out of his daze. "That I don't know your name. Nor does the master."

"Does he need the names of his prisoners?" Link asked sarcastically, folding his arms in front of his chest. 

She sighed, turning her head to him.

"I know this isn't an ideal situation for you, but I'd like to call you something other than 'Hylian' during your time here."

Link sat in silence for a minute, hating how reasonable she sounded and hating how he couldn't bring himself to hate her.

"Link." he said. "My name is Link."

"Link." she repeated. "A nice name. Follow me."

she hopped towards the second floor staircase, Link in pursuit as he glanced around the manor.

"This is your home now. You can go anywhere you want."

"I-" 

"Except beyond the front gate." she said, cutting him off.

"I hadn't even said anything yet."

"The west wing is also off limits." she said, disregarding him completely.

"Why?" he asked. "Whats in the west wing?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." came her curt reply. "Now follow me, your room is in the east wing."

The rest of their journey was made in silence. Upon reaching his room, she knocked lightly at the door and it opened automatically, revealing a beautiful blue room, gold designs and trimmings at every turn. A large bed was situated in the middle. It was the biggest bed he'd ever seen, how could it possibly be for just one person?

"This is your room. It's modest, but comfortable." Nabooru said in a sing song voice.

Link stared in awe at the gorgeous display in front of him, how was any of this modest?

"It's beautiful." he said stepping inside. "This is mine?"

"All yours." she said, a hint of a smile pulling at her metallic lips.

Link suddenly felt a bit giddy. Such a big gorgeous room just for him? But why? And just like that his anxiety came crashing back into him. 

"Whats the catch?" he asked suddenly.

"Catch?" Nabooru seemed genuinely surprised by his question.

"Why do I get a room? Aren't I a 'trespasser'? Your master didn't seem all too pleased to find me here. Isn't that why I was imprisoned in the first place?" he said looking down at her expectantly. 

"The master wanted you to be as comfortable as possible." she said.

Link knew it was a lie. But no matter how he looked at it he couldn't figure out why. He couldn't call her a liar to her face without proof, but the way she looked at him he knew she could tell what he was thinking.

"I swear its the truth." she said. 

Nope. Still a lie. 

Link clicked his tongue, but dropped the subject. He walked over to the bed, exhaustion suddenly overtaking him.

"I'll leave you too it then." Nabooru said suddenly, turning on her heel and leaving the room, the door shutting behind her.

He waited til he was sure she wasn't coming back before collapsing into bed, a cloud of dust coming to meet him as he quickly pulled himself back up. He had a feeling he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

\-----

"I'm telling you." Nabooru said, pacing back and forth. "He's the one."

"Of course he is!" Kotake snapped back at her. "I ensnared him in my ice and snow and brought him here of course he's the one!"

"You 'ensnared' that rugged cretin who almost dropped me as well you fool." Koume sneered at her sister from across the shelf, her ceramic form teetering on the edge just to glare at her sister.

"Why you ungrateful-" 

"SHUSH!" Nabooru interrupted. Dreading every second she had to spend with the elders of her people.

"How dare you shush us girl!" The twins said simultaneously.

"If he is the one." Nabooru started, "Then we have to work on getting them together and this useless arguing will get us nowhere."

"We have to get Link to like him." she said thoughtfully. "But we have to make _him_ open up to him first."

"Enough of this." Koume said shushing the both of them as the familiar sound of their masters footprints echoed down the stairs. "It's time for dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I enjoy writing this and am thrilled with the response so far! chapter 6 is coming soon as well as some art


	6. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is brought downstairs for dinner

Ganon marched down the stairs, turning a corner and heading for the dining room, anger and confusion still bubbling in his heart as he thought about his 'guest' down bellow. What a fool. What did he expect? Taking that worthless mans place in his dungeon. Truly pathetic. He mumbled a string of curses as he opened the wide doors and stalked his way to the head of the table, his dinner waiting for him on his plate. He sat heavily in his seat grunting as the wood of the chair creaked under his weight. He'd barely touched his fork before his eyes fell upon another equally untouched plate of food directly across from him. In an instant anger swelled in his heart as he hastily stood from his seat.

"NABOORU!" he roared, rushing into the kitchen.

"Master." she said nonchalantly

"You're making him dinner!?" he hollered at her unmoving form.

"I thought you might like the company." she said climbing her way onto a table to be at least somewhat taller compared to Ganons hulking frame.

"He's a prisoner!" he shouted back, still, she remained unmoved by his anger, which only fueled his anger more.

"Please my lord." an antique teapot said from the shelf. "Has it crossed your mind that he could perhaps be the one? The one to break the curse?"

Kotake hopped down from the shelf, her cermaic body wobbling a bit as she landed.

"There is no 'one'!" Ganon said, slamming his fist down on the same table Nabooru stood on. "There never was a 'one'! Just another cruel trick by that damned witch!"

"No my lord." Koume said from the shelf. "There is one who can break the curse."

"You're right." he said mockingly. "The damned witch who cast it in the first place!"

"You wont even try?" Nabooru said suddenly. "This boy might set us all free and you wont even try?"

"He's just some dirty worm from the country side what makes you so sure he's capable of anything?" Ganon said, turning his attention to her.

"You should know better by now than to judge a book by its cover." Nabooru said sarcastically.

Ganondorf growled dangerously at her and she held her ground.

"What would you have me do then?" he said taking a deep, shaking breath.

"Charm him." Koume said, joining her sister on the floor.

" _Charm_ the prisoner!?" he yelled at them as they cowered before him.

"You wont know til you try. He's in his room." Nabooru said.

"You gave him a _room!?_ " he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"He'd have died down in that cell." she said folding her arms, the flames of her candles dancing calmly. "Just try Gan, please."

He hated that damn nickname and he hated that he couldn't tell her no.

"Fine." he grumbled. 

\-----

Link had just finished dusting off his bed when three loud bangs came from the door followed by a low, gruff voice. 

"You'll join me for dinner." it said. "Thats not a request."

"Gently." Nabooru said by his side.

He growled at her before gently knocking on the door once more.

"Will you join me for dinner?" he tried again in his best attempt at sounding friendly. 

Link starred daggers at the door. 

"Are you kidding?" he said. "You take me prisoner and now you want to have dinner with me? Are you mad?"

Ganon broke instantly, anger overtaking him. 

"I SAID YOU WILL JOIN ME FOR DINNER!" he roared through the door.

"NO I WONT!" Link yelled back. 

He wouldn't let this lunatic have his way. He may be his prisoner here but that didn't mean he'd make it easy for this beast.

He roared once more before banging his fists on the door, making Link jump.

"If he doesn't eat with me," Ganon turned to Nabooru seething. "then he doesn't eat at all"

He stormed away shouting a string of curses as he marched down the hallway.

"So much for gentle." Nabooru sighed as she turned to follow him.

\-----

Ganon turned the corner hall as he made his way to the west wing, anger lacing every inch of him. He knew it was a bad idea from the start but what gave this poor farm boy the right to deny him under his on roof? The room he's in, the bed in which he sleeps, even the food he ate was all Ganondorfs. Yet he would deny his orders. A pest. Just like he thought.

He opened the old oak door, adorned in cuts and gashes, of his room and stalked inside, the heavy thumping of his hooves the only sound that could be heard. The room was in complete disarray, it has been for years, and he had no desire to tidy it up. He breifly glanced at the shredded portrait on the wall, a reminder of his previous self, he looked away ashamed. He couldn't bare it. He by passed the rest of the room in disinterest, making his way out onto his open balcony. There it was. Glowing with a gentle light on the stand in which it sat, a glass case overhead to keep it protected. The rose. The rose that witch had offered him. The rose that damned them all. Fallen petals lay at its stem, withered and dead. He watched as one more petal fell from the rose as he approached. He recalled the witches departing words as it hit the bottom.

_'If you can find one to love, and gain their love in return before the last petal falls, the curse will be broken'_

Those damn words haunting him as he remembered the boy sitting captive in his manor. 

He shook his head. It was ridiculous, love. What good had love ever done him? And now the very concept of it threatened to damn him and all who had followed him into this accursed land.

Again he thought of the boy.

He turned to the rose once again, grabbing an old hand held mirror left to him by the witch that had cursed him. A window of sorts, to the outside world he could no longer be apart of, a cruel gift. A magic laced mirror that alloed him to see anything he wished to see beyond the mansions walls.

"Show me the boy." he said in a monotone voice, watching as the mirror gave off a faint glow before its surface seemed melt into the image of the boy sitting on a bed, his head in his hands.

Ganon sighed, placing the mirror back down gently.

"how could anyone learn to love _this._ " he said curling his fist over his chest, letting dark thoughts overtake him as he rest his other hand over the mirror, now blank once again.

\-----

Link sat in his bed, holding his head in his hands as he tried to shake off anxiety ridden tears. He was an adult. How could he cry at a time like this? When he had to be strong, stronger than he'd ever been. It was childish, and he hated it. He had to focus. Think up an escape plan. Down in that cell, he didn't have even a shred of hope, but being escorted out and given a room like this, it was just the opportunity he needed. He didn't know how many others like Nabooru there were here, he needed to scope out the rest of the mansion, and figure out where that beast spends his time before he could make a move. He furiously rubbed at his eyes, willing the tears away, he could do this. He stood from his place and the bed and made his way to the door, reaching for the handle before a knock came from beyond it, startling him.

"I told you no." Link said stepping away.

"Quiet boy. Its not the master. Now open the door."

Link was confused but did as he was told.

An unmanned serving tray made its way into the room, a ceramic teapot and cup resting on top of it. This surprised Link...less than he thought it would.

"..Hello?" he said uncertainly.

The teapot was the first to speak.

"Gracious boy you look dreadful." she said, turning to the cup and pouring tea inside it.

"Drink." she said.

"I'd...rather not." he said, focusing on the cups face uncomfortably.

"Are all you Hylians like this?" the cup said sarcastically. "That rude friend of yours wouldn't drink either."

Link puffed out his chest defiantly.

"Well I think most people wouldn't want to drink out of a talking cup." he retorted. 

"Such insolence!" she said practically screaming.

"Hush Koume. We need this boy."

'Need me?' Link thought. What could they need him for?

"Listen here boy, we've come to escort you to dinner." the teapot said looking up at him.

"Dinner?" Link asked, genuinely confused. "But he said-"

"Yes yes 'if he doesn't eat with me then he doesn't eat at all' well as his mothers I'm sure we can bend the rules." she said again, cutting him off.

"You're his mothers?" no Link was even more confused.

"What of it?" Koume said defensively.

"You're..you're kitchenware! And he's..he's a...a monster! How does that work?" 

"We were not always this way boy." the teapot said in her sisters stead. "Now come. You must eat." 

And just like that the cart wheeled back out of the room waiting just beyond the door for Link to follow. He didn't even know how to process this new information and quietly followed them out into the hallway. 

"I am Kotake." the teapot, Kotake, said.

"I am Koume." the cup said immediately afterwards.

"Uh, I'm Link" 

"We know." they said in unison

.Link huffed in frustration. He didn't like these two. 

They walked, well, he did at least, in silence for a few more minutes before they each hopped down from the serving tray to traverse the stairs. It was a very odd scene to witness Link decided.

"Tell us, boy, we've shared information about ourselves, tell us something about yourself." Koume said suddenly.

"Oh, um, like what?" he asked. 

"Not the brightest are you?" she said smugly. 

"Hey-"

"Just anything that comes to mind." she said as they made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Link wondered how they didn't break hopping around like that. 

"I'm from Ordon village, in Faron woods. Before that, I was training to be a swordsman."

"A swordsman?" Kotake asked, genuine interest lacing her tone. 

"Yes. But not now." he decided that was enough sharing. "Wheres the kitchen?" he asked instead.

"Foolish boy, you don't eat in the kitchen." she tsked. 

"Then where-" he stopped as they reached the ornate dinning room, decorated just as beautifully as the rest of the house, ith a dinning table larger than his bedroom back home. 

"Wow." he said. It was all so gorgeous. 

"Now sit." Kotake said as she and her sister made for a door off to the left side of the room. "You're dinner will be out shortly."

Link sat silently as they left the room, waiting a few minutes to be sure they were gone before standing back up and making for the door as quietly as possible. This could be his chance to escape. He left the room silently, walking a little ways before coming again the the grand entryway. He tried to push the doors open, but they wouldn't budge. Was he really trapped here? He glanced up the stairs towards to the west wing. Is that where that beast stays? Is that why Nabooru had told him not to go? He glanced between the front door and the upper left of the stairs. He could feel in his heart that he was going to regret this, but decided to explore the upper level. So far no guards or other talking inanimate objects had showed up to stop him, and he decided he needed to scope out the rest of this mansion before he made his escape. He wasn't sure what drove him up those stairs and into the area forbidden to him, but he knew he had to do it. 

As he turned down the left hallway, light seemed to dissipate and soon darkness enveloped him. He felt around with his hands, one planted firmly on the wall to guide him. He passed multiple closed doors as he went, but his curiosity urged him onward, there was something important up ahead, he just knew it. Just as he made his way to the end of the hall, his hands fell upon a large wooden door, scratches and gashes covering the door from head to toe. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat at the sight. Still he pressed on, opening the door with a loud creak that ad him flinching. He glanced around in the darkness, looking for movement, but saw none. He entered the room cautiously, moonlight leaking in the from the open balcony just ahead of him. He saw torn, shredded, overturned furniture unlike the rest of the large estate. Its as if an animal had gone mad in here. He looked up to the large portrait on the east wall, the face of the man painted torn off completely. The sight made him nervous. He walked on looking at this and that before he came upon the balcony, fixing his gaze on the faintly glowing rose suspended in air atop a steel decorated stand centered on the balcony, a glass case covering it protectively. He stared at it with wonder. It was so otherworldly that Link couldn't take his eyes off it as he approached it carefully, sliding his fingers over the glass case curiously

."WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" a voice boomed from behind him. 

Link jumped and moved away as fast as he could.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO IT!?" the beast roared at him 

"Nothing I-" Link tried before the beast cut him off.

"YOU COULD HAVE DAMNED US ALL! GET OUT OF HERE! GO!" he screamed as Link practically sprinted back out of the room, fear overtaking him. 

He ran, and ran, and ran until he found himself fumbling with the large entry way doors.

"Link where are you going!?" a familiar voice he recognized as Nabooru's called out to him.

"AWAY FROM HERE!" he cried as he pounded a fist on the front door trying his best to open the doors that almost seemed sealed shut. 

"KALA! ASHI! STOP HIM!" she called to someone, something, behind him.

He kicked at the door until he heard a loud 'clunk' and the doors swung open. He bolted as he heard something akin to footsteps behind him as he ran out into the snow toward where he had left Epona, praying she was still there. As if by the goddesses themselves Epona came bounding up to him as he hopped up onto her back and rode back toward the gates he had first entered through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup i have gerudo ocs. also art for this au that ill link to at the bottom for those who want to see it. thanks for reading! im really happy with the positivity y'all have sent my way about this fic, thank you all so much!  
> http://kurgy.tumblr.com/post/166553292084/gotta-draw-my-own-au-art-absolutely-barbaric


	7. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link escapes his captivity and runs straight into trouble

Epona ran and ran, Link whipping her reigns as pure adrenaline ran through his veins, tremors still racking his body at the memory of thr beasts horrid roar. Epona seemed to panic with him as they ran wildly through the snowy woods, the snow seeming to worsen the further he got. His hands were numb and his nose stung but still he pushed onward, they had to get out of here no matter what. On instinct Link took a sharp turn to avoid a fallen tree, the momentum flinging him from his place upon Epona's back and on to the slick surface of a frozen pond.

he landed hard, pain shooting through his left shoulder as he struggled to sit up to assess the damage. The small cut on his cheek wasn't too serious, nor did the pain in his shoulder feel exceptionally bad. Epona was unsteady on the ice, taking a few nervous steps towards him before huffing in frustration. Now sitting on his rear, rubbing his injured shoulder, he tried his best to take a few calming deep breaths, focusing on something, _anything_ , besides that beast and their last encounter. 

He heard a snap. A growl. Then several. Wolves. He looked into the trees to see multiple eyes looking back at him. He jumped to his feet, slipping some on the ice before steadying himself. They watched him, eyes glowing in the dark of the woods, they snarled at his movement. He stilled, heart racing as he glanced around for something to defend himself with. Epona whined as she stepped closer and immediately the wolves attention on him snapped to her, one large wolf taking a step onto the ice in her direction. Link panicked, spying a particularly large branch to his right and lunging for it, snatching it off the ground and assuming a defensive stance betweeen Epona and the wolves. He prayed that all those years of training would prepare him for this, but armed with nothing but a stick against an entire pack of wolves made chance of survival slim, especially if he tried to protect Epona. No, there was no "if" about it, he would protect her. 

He barely had time to register as a wolf lunged at him, teeth barred, from the shadows. He swung on instinct, knocking the beast to the side as it yelped, only for two more to make their way onto the ice. Another made to snap at his legs before he whacked it away, spinning on his heel to hit another that nipped at Epona. This wasn't good, there were too many of them.

He stood beside Epona now, holding the branch the same way he had been taught all those years ago. The wolves growled, surrounding them as Link looked between them all frantically, one snapped and bit at his legs as he swung the branch back and forth, missing his target but succeeding in keeping it from injuring him. He was so preoccupied with the wolves in front of him he barely paid attention to what was going on behind him, hearing only the roar of a predator going in for its kill. He spun around as fast as possible, seeing the angry jaws of a wolf only a few short feet from his face as it lunged for him. Time seemed to slow as he watched his inevitable death play out before his very eyes. He wasn't ready to die. Not like this. 

Before he could even comprehend it a large clawed hand knocked the creature away. It yelped in pain as it flew to the side from the force of the strike. Link stared in awe as the beast fron the mansion stood there, back turned to him as he menacingly crouched down and roared at the wolves as he slowly backed away, nervous. The pack circled them as the beast guarded both Link and Epona with his large frame. Before he could utter a single word the wolves were upon them, biting and ripping and snarling as they latched onto the beasts back. He let out a yell of pain as he snatched the offending wolf from his back, its teeth ripping through the coat of his fur and into his skin. He hurled the creature to the side as another sank its teeth into his leg, he howled in pain and without thinking, Link took his branch and swung with all his might, striking the wolf in the head forcing it to release the beasts leg.

The pack retreated back some, the alpha eyeing the duo wearily before the beast got down on all fours and roared as loud as he could. It did the trick as they turned and ran off into the woods. They stood in silence for several seconds beforr the beast collapsed onto the icy surface. His breathing was laboured as he lay there, and for one split second, Link thought about simply turning away and taking Epona with hin out of this forest. But just as soon as it came it went with the crushing feeling of guilt overcame him. He couldn't just leave him here, not after he'd saved his life. He cautiously approached the beasts hulking frame on the ground, gently laying a hand on his shoukder to assess the damage he'd taken from the wolves. Gashes and bite marks littered his back, deep and bleeding profusely. The bite upon his leg was no better. He breathed out nervously as he placed his other hand gently on the beasts bicep, hoping to gain his attention.

"Hey," he called out, but still the beast did not respond.

"Hey" he tried again, squeezing his bicep just a bit, is other hand caressing his shoulder gently. 

The beast moved slightly, dark eyes opening and slowly looking upon Link, something unreadable laced his gaze.

"You need to help me." Link said. "You need to stand."

A pained noise escaped his throat as he turned over.

"Please." Link said again. "I can't help you if you don't stand."

The beast grunted again as he placed clawed hands against the think ice below him, slowly raising his himself up and to his knees. Link wasn't sure how much help he could be to someone so much bigger then him, but still he grabbed the beasts arm and slung it over his shoulder. It must have looked ridiculous. He tried with all his might to lift him, but it was no use. The beasts seemed to notice his struggle and leaned only a bit of his weight on Link for support as he rose to his feet. Link lead him to Epona, hoping she could support the beasts weight on their way back to the mansion. As they got to Epona's side the beast leaned against her, if it bothered Epona she didn't show it, and they began the jounrey back to the elaborate manor.

\----

A roar erupted from the room as Link sat beside the beast on his grand bed. The beast lay on his side as Link dipped the wet cloth in the small bucket of water on the floor.

"That hurts!" he growled as Link held the cold cloth against the beasts injured shoulder.

Nabooru stood nearby, watching with interest at the strange interaction.

"It wouldn't hurt as much if you stopped moving around." Link said flatly. 

"Don't test me boy." the beast spat back.

"My name is Link." he said defiantly, holding the cloth against the large gash on the beasts shoulder.

They sat in silence for a moment before Link spoke again.

"Do you have a name?" he said.

"What?" the beast said incredulously.

"A name." Link said. "Do you have one? I'd rather not keep calking you 'beast' since it seems I'm going to be here a while."

"You've been calling me _what_."

"The masters name is Ganondorf." Nabooru interjected.

The beast, Ganondorf, Link corrected himself, huffed in annoyance and turned his face away from Link.

Link sighed and continued to clean the wounds on Ganondorfs back.

"You don't have to do that." Nabooru said.

Link looked at her confused.

"I've already sent for the elders. They can heal him with their magic." she said.

"But still." Link said nervously. "It's good to keep them clean in the meantime right?" He said twisting out the cloth over the bucket.

Nabooru watched him curiously. 

"I suppose." she said, her eyes never leaving him.

The silence that overcame the room after that was tight and awkward. Link continuing to clean Ganondorfs wounds as they waited for the twins to arrive. Link looked at the wounds with heavy guilt. Why had he saved him? He seemed to hate Link, why go to such trouble when all it got him were such nasty injuries? Link took a deep breath as he pressed the now clean cloth against the wound once more.

"Thank you." he said. "For saving me."

It was quiet for another moment before Ganondorf spoke.

"You're welcome." He said sincerely. 

It made Links heart race and his stomach twist uncomfortably, why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i wrote this chapter on my phone so if theres any mistakes please let me know


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusl makes his way to castle town in the hopes that an old friend may be able to help him and his captive friend

Rusl stumbled through the south gates of Hyrule castle town, even he barely knew how he had managed to make it this far, after days and travelling on foot, coming by a passing carriage headed to castel town by chance and allowing him to ride along with them seemed like divine providence. His legs ached, his lungs burned, he yearned for a nice place to lay his head, but no. He had no time for rest. Link was in danger, taken by a monster hidden deep in the woods. Who knows what would be done to him, or even if the young man was still alive, but he had to try. He had to save him, just as he had saved Rusl.

Many strange glances were thrown his way as he stumbled through the crowds of people, some disgusted, some concerned, but all eventually turning from him and leaving him to weakly make his way through town. It had been a year since he last saw Telma, and he wasn't sure how much she could help, but he at least knew she'd listen.

He coughed violently as he stumbled down the stone steps to Telma's bar. She was his only hope, his only hope to save Link. Slowly he opened the door, the murmur of conversations and warmth overtaking him as he entered. He glanced around. The bar was more crowded than he'd ever seen it, he looked toward the bar in hopes of seeing Telma serving drinks and was relieved to see her beaming smile as she poured a drink to a hylian guard.

"Telma!" he shouted desperately, making his way toward the woman he'd come to call his friend during his yearly visits to castle town.

The woman in question startled before landing her eyes on Rusl's ragged form.

"Rusl?" she said, setting down her bottle of booze and walking around the counter " What are you doing here? What happened to you ? You look terrible!" 

She took Rusl by the arm and lead him to a seat at one of the many tables, she took the seat beside him, arms still circled around his shoulders.

"What happened honey?" she asked rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"The woods." he said shaking. "Theres something in faron woods. A monster, a...a beast." 

He shook his head in frustration.

"It took me captive, I thought i was a goner for sure, that thing...its horrendous."

A small group of people seated in the back looked up in curiosity, eyes fixated on the two at the table. Telma made eye contact with the young woman amoung them before turning her gaze back toward Rusl.

"A beast?" she asked curiously.

"Yes!" Rusl shouted, banging his fists on the table, effectively earning the attention of everyone in the bar. "A beast resides in faron woods. Different from any monster I've ever seen in hyrule field. It lives in this old mansion, it must be bewitched, and that...that thing locked me up, in this dungeon bellow the mansion."

"It locked you up? How did you escape?" Telma asked, trying to calm him.

"Link." Rusl said solemnly.

"Link?" Telma repeated.

"A young man from my village. A hylian. He found me somehow. He made a deal with the beast, to take my place in the dungeon, I didn't have any choice. That thing dragged me out and threw me back into the woods, but Link is still trapped there! He could be tortured! Or killed! We must do something!" Rusl finished, slamming his fists on the table once more.

A few of the patrons giggled as he finished, whispering amoung themselves at his antics.

"My friends could be dead why do you laugh!?" Rusl shouted, rising to his feat.

"Easy honey." Telma said, standing alongside him and easing him back into his seat.

"You must believe me" Rusl said urgently.

"It's alright honey, I believe you." Telma said reassuringly "But what do we do?"

A young woman approached them, dark hair shimmering in the candle light. Her rounded ears telling Rusl that she wasn't hylian. 

"Ashei." Telma said in greeting

"This monster." Ashei started, "tell me more about it."

As she spoke the others of her group, two men, stood and followed her to their table.

\----

Link sat quietly, an intense look on his face as he processed the new information. 

"So then this castle, the snow, the way you all are...its a curse?"

"Yes." Nabooru said flatly, Kotake grumbling as she poured Link a non moving cup of tea. "A powerful curse cast by the great fairy of the desert."

"How long have you all been like this?" he asked, taking the warm cup in his hands.

"Ten years." Kotake answered, Nabooru nodding in agreement.

Link was flabbergasted. How could someone spend ten years stuck like...this? He wouldn't be able to stand it.

"There must be a way to break the curse." Link said thoughtfully.

"There is." Nabooru interjected, but offered no more as Link stared at her metallic frame, expectantly.

"And?" he said, waiting for more information.

"Well-" Koume started before being hushed by her sister.

"We mustn't pressure him." Kotake spat, earning a confused expression from Link.

"There must be something I could do to help all of you." Link insisted, but Nabooru only held up her flaming hand to halt him.

"It isn't your burden to bare." she said 

Ganon groaned in his tattered bed as he turned over in his sleep.

"We're grateful to you, Link." Nabooru said sincerely. "You brought him back to us, and returned yourself even when you could have ran. We can not thank you enough."

Link felt heat rising in his cheeks.

"Well I couldn't just...leave him there. Not after he saved me." Link said as his face turned a bright shade of pink.

"Yes well," Kotake started "you brought of king back to us, so the gerudo are in your debt." 

Somehow she didn't sound all too thrilled about it, but Link nodded along silently all the same.

"Now." Nabooru said clapping her flaming hands together. "I'd say it's time for you to get some rest, it's getting late."

Link nodded once again, feeling the exhaustion of the nights events weighing on him. 

"I'll escort you back to your room." she said hopping down from the small table she was standing on.

"Right." Link said, setting down the now empty cup of tea and rising to his feet. "Sleep sounds good."

Nabooru nodded as she began walking out the door, Link following closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! its been a while, huh? im glad to be uodating this again and will work on trying to get at least one chapter out per week, sorry for the short chapter, i promise the next one will be longer, thanks for sticking with me so far!


	9. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ganon spend some time together

Link groaned and turned over in his sleep, the plush mattress beneath him luring him back into sleep as he struggled to open his eyes. The softness of the pillows and blankets making it that nuch harder to wake up. Finally Link opened his eyes groggily, struggling as he sat up to rub the sleel from his eyes. He had no idea how long he'd slept, but the sun was already high in the sky. He sighed, wanting to just lay back down after the exhausting night before, but he knew someone would come for him eventually, so he stretched his arms up ober his head and sighed, throwing back the blankets and swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. He stood feeling the aching in his legs as his muscle stretched. His stomach growled and a briefly wondered if he'd be allowed some food before shaking the thougths from his head and headed for the door.

Just as he'd approached a knock sounded from the other side of the door followed closely by Nabooru's voice.

"May I come in?" she asked before Link opened the door.

He looked down to see Nabooru standing there a pleased smile on her waxy face. 

"Sleep well?" she asked as Link stepped to the side to allow her entry.

Link shrugged his shoulders. He really couldn't say. It was good enough that he had to fight himself to get out of bed, but he still felt exhausted and his body ached all over.

Nabooru laughed lightly. "I'm sure you're hungry, come, I'll have the kitchens cook you something."

Just like that she turned on her metallic heel and walked out the door, stopping just outside the room and signaling Link to follow.

Link nodded and followed her out of the room, he jumped when the coat rack standing beside the door bowed to him, he wondered if he'd ever be truly used to this.

"Her name is Kala." Nabooru said as she walked. "I instructed her to keep watch outside your door. We wouldn't want you running off to the wolves again."

Link huffed at her words. "I wont." he said defiantly.

"Perhaps." Nabooru replied. "Better safe than sorry."

They walked silently after that. Link wondered if only he felt the tension in the air, it felt suffocating to him, but Nabooru carried on as if completely oblivious. 

As they marched down the stairs Link built up the courage to ask if Ganondorf was alright, but Nabooru was way ahead of him.

"The master awoke some hours ago and seems to be well." she stated nonchalantly.

"Oh." Link said, slightly taken aback. "Thats...good." 

Nabooru chuckled. "He'd like to see you."

Link swallowed the lump forming in his throat. 

"What for?" he asked nervously.

"He didn't say." she replied playfully.

There was something about Nabooru that threw Link for a loop. She always seemed to know more than she led on, and always seemed to know what he was thinking. It was unsettling to say the least.

"I will take you to him after you eat." she said as they entered the dining room.

A place was set for him at the table, Nabooru motioned him to have a seat. Link silently nodded and took his seat at the far end of the table.

"Don't go running off this time." she said with a wink before disappearing behind the door at the far end of the right of the room.

"I won't!" Link said again, crossing his arms and huffing in frustration.

Link sat in silence for a while thinking things over. Would he really choose to remain here after everything? That beast, Ganondorf, really had saved his life. He owed him for sure, but was staying here forever really a fair trade? But now he felt bad about simply leaving after everything, how would he make it out of the woods again anyway? With this unending snow it'd be impossible to do it on his own, in the end all he really could do is stay and hope for the best. And Ganondorf, what could he want with Link now? Did he want to talk? About what? About...yesterday? Link wasn't sure how to approach that. About him running away, the rose, the wolves, or Ganondorf coming to save him, he wasn't sure how to talk about any of that.

Link was snapped out of his thoughts as the door Nabooru went through suddenly swung open. An unmaned serving tray brimming with food.

"Woah" Link said as the tray came to a stop beside him.

Nabooru appeared from behind a mound of sweets and pastries. "You like it? I hope it's enough." she said, smiling.

"It's more than enough!" Link said, grabbing a few pastries off the tray and placing them on his plate, stuffing one in his mouth.

Nabooru laughed, hopping off the tray and onto the table.

"Eat as much as you'd like, you did skip dinner after all." she said, her warm smile widening.

"Thanks." Link said through a mouthful of food. 

Nabooru laughed again.

"Take your time. The master will be waiting in his room in the west wing. I'm sure you remember the way." she said as she began walking down the table, making her way towards the dining room doors.

Silently she exited the room, Link watching her go as he ate. Really he was impressed by the food, not just the quantity, but the quality. The pastries were sweet and flavorful, he wondered how such good food could exist. This beat even Uli's cooking.

Link finished up his meal in silence, not even he could eat all this food, and he felt bad leaving it but just as he thought it the cart backed up and began moving and before he knew it the tray was back through the kitchen doors. He really needed to get used to this. 

\----

Ganon stood on his balcony looking out over the vast frozen garden, glancing to the rose and its wilted petals littering the small table on which it stood. The fairys words ringing through his head once more.

 _'The one.'_ he thought sarcastically. _'There is no one. Just a false hope.'_

He thought of Link.

He growled, shaking the thought from his head. It makes no sense. Why would Link see him as anything more than a monster. A beast. Why is he even entertaining the thought of trying to woe him? If he was in his true form, before the curse, courting him wouldn't have been nearly as impossible a thought, yet here he was, wanting to charm this young man even with his horrid appearance. The young hylian was attractive, beautiful even, now that Ganon had the chance to think about him in depth. What would he possibly be able to see in a monster like Ganondorf? But still, deep down he knew he had to try, just as Nabooru said. Link could be the key to freeing them all, despite Ganondorfs doubts.

He was thrown out if his daze by a small knock at the door.

"Come in." he growled, knowing just who it was behind that door.

The door opened slowly before Link meekly entered the room, fidgeting and avoiding eye contact. He tried not to be annoyed by this. 

They stood in silence for a few minutes, Ganon looking over the rose, clawed hand placed gently over its glass casing, Link fidgeting with the hem of his shirt until he finally broke the silence.

"Are you feeling better?" Link asked quietly, brushing a bit of hair behind his ear.

Ganon looked at him, a bit surprised at the genuine concern in his voice, though his actions were dismissive. Now that a got a good look at him, his nonchalant gestures seemed forced and mechanical. A funny feel swelled in his chest, but he couldn't place what it was.

"My mothers are professional healers." he said, eyes landing back on the rose, watching the glow of the petals.

"Is that a yes?" Link asked meekly, eyes finally traiking up to look at Ganons face.

"Yes." he said confidently, removing the rose from his sight once again by neeting Links gaze.

Link looked agmway almost immediately.

"Thats...good." he said, eyes wandering all over the large room and all its little details, trying to find anything to look at that weren't Ganondorfs firece eyes.

They sat in awkward silence once again, neither wanting to be the one to break it.

Ganon huffed in frustration at the whole situation, it all seemed so childish and he to resist an angry growl at his own participation in it.

"Yesterday," he began, examining Links features as he spoke. "Your stance was that of a swordsman. It surprised me, you certainly don't look the part."

Link bristled at his words, snapping his eyes back to Ganons and puffing his chest.

"I had training." he tried to say confidently, legs feeling just a bit shaky.

"hmph" came Ganons reply. "Your form could use some work."

Link felt heat rising in his cheeks. "What would you know?" 

"I know quite a bit." Ganon said, smirking slightly. "Follow me."

And just like that Ganon was walking towards him with all the confidence of a leader, it caught Link off guard and he almost flinched as Ganon walked past him and out the door.

He stopped, his hulking frame turning to Link as he held the door open.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes!" Link spun around and began walking toward this man who was his enemy jusslt a few shirt hours ago, this whole interaction making him feel queezy.

He walked out the door and under Ganon's arm as the large man held the door open for him. He stopped in the hallway as Ganon let the door fall closed, turing on his hoof and walking proudly ahead of him and down the long hallway. Link followed behind him with unease settling in his stomach. The walk was silent. He wondered where they could possibly be going, an empty suit of armor straightening up as they passed, Link bowing to them a little as they went, though Ganon seemed to ignore them completely. He rounded a corner and came upon the grand staircase, Ganon descending in silence. Link wondered how he was able to walk down so easily with hooves, the image of Ganondorf slipping and sliding down the stairs on his hooves coming to mind as he struggled to hold in a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Ganon said irritably as he halted his movements.

"Nothing!" Link said straightening up and began his descent down the stairs, stifling another laugh.

Silence fell over them once again as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Ganon taking a sharp right and coming to a large glass door situated beside the ornate staircase. He opened the door swiftly, the cold air of the outside blowing in and without word stepped outside. Link followed as he stepped outside and into the snowy courtyard. He didn't even know there _was_ a courtyard. Ganon continued walking seemingly unaffected by the drop in temperature, Link wrapping his arms around his chest and shivering as the sniw fell mercilessly. They crossed the courtyard in silence as they cane upon another large door, Ganon swinging it open and holding it there for Link. Link nodded to him as he stepped inside. His mouth fell open at what he saw. The room was large, polished wooden floors stretching out over the entire room. A row of swords adorned the back wall, other such weapons lining the walls and multiple battered training mannequins positioned throughout the room.

"Wow." Link said, dropping his arms to his side.

"This is my personal training hall." Ganon said proudly. "Your form is weak, you can work on it here."

"I.." Link started, his eyes shifting to his feet. "I can't."

Ganon looked at him as he shut the door. 

"What do you mean." he said slightly irritated. He didn't often bring others to his training hall.

"It's just. I shouldn't." Link said, eyes never leaving the ground.

"Ridiculous." Ganon said. "You won't get better if you don't practice. If you had practiced more, you wouldn't need me to come for you when you decide to run off to the wolves."

"I only did that because you frightened me!" Link snapped. He was tired of these sarcastic jabs.

"My point still stands." Ganon said, tusks shifting into a smirk.

"I have my reasons for refusing." Link said defiantly.

"Your reasons don't matter to me. You need to learn to protect yourself, I'm offering a way for you to do so." 

Link contemplated his words. In truth, he wanted to accept. Feel the familiar weight of a sword in his grasp, the same exercises he had practiced over and over when he was young, the rush of battle with his fellow swordsman. His heart ached when he thought of his old comrades.

Ganon huffed, crossing his arms. He had no idea what was troubling his young companion over such a trivial thing.

"Regardless," Ganon began. "You're free to use this place whenever you see fit. The door will always be open for you, whenever you choose to continue what it is you've already begun."

Links head shot up, eyes unreadable.

"Really?" he said. "Whenever I want?"

"Yes." Ganon replied, a small smile forming on his face. "Whenever you want."

Link looked down once more, a conflicted look resting on his fair face.

"Thank you." he said finally.

Ganon felt that same strange emotion well up in his chest, still unable to place just what it was.

"Of course. You're free to do as you like, this mansion is your home now." even Ganon was taken aback by his words, Link even more so, but he simply nodded.

"Thank you." he said again, sincerity lacing his every word.

Ganon swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! i wrote this from my phone and i have no beta reader so i apologize for any mistakes, it means a lot to me that youve all stuck with me through this and id appreciate any comments or constructive criticism you may have, the next chapter will be out soon!


End file.
